Invitación Implícita
by Chestnut Soul
Summary: No era necesaria ninguna invitación personal o algo así, porque estaba claro, eran amigos. No tenía porque preguntar si quería ir con ella a Hogsmeade. One- Shot. Lily/Scorpius.


**Disclaimer: Nada es mio. Todo le pertenece a la gran JKRowling.**

**Bueno... Supuestamente debía estar haciendo un resumen de historia, pero ya saben... a veces la inspiración llega y no la podemos dejar ir, porque para que regrese... mucha veces pasa harto tiempo.**

**Espero que disfruten de este one-shot que salió de la nada. No soy una experta en esta pareja, pero me gusta mucho, así que he escrito esto, a ver que me dicen. Espero sus reviews!!!**

**Besos!!**

* * *

**Invitación Implícita**

Todas las niñas se arreglan, pero hay una en especial que simplemente las observa desde su cama con aburrimiento, pasa su mirada en cada una de sus compañeras de habitación sin interés, podría estar en otro lado, pero la verdad es que hacía mucho frío como para ir a dar un paseo por los terrenos de Hogwarts. Se acuesta en su cama y mira hacia el techo con interés, después de todo prefiere eso a que estar todo el rato viendo como sus compañeras se arreglan para la primera salida al pueblo de Hogsmeade. Era raro, ¿por qué quien no estaba emocionado con salir del castillo? A parte… si estás en tercer año y es tu primera salida.

Pero la verdad es que aquella pelirroja de ojos marrones sí había estado emocionada, claro que lo había estado, pero una persona en especial le había quitado las ganas de ir. Y no, no había sido algunos de sus hermanos, sino, una decepción; tal vez algo muy estúpido para otra persona, pero no para ella, no por lo menos para una niña de trece años.

- Vamos Lily, anda con nosotras – le pidió una chica de cabellos negros y ojos celestes – No puedes quedarte en el castillo sola. – Lily volvió a sentarse en su cama para ver a su amiga.

- No me voy a quedar sola Sophie – le contestó la niña con una sonrisa – Están los de segundo y primero, a parte, necesito terminar una redacción de pociones.

Su amiga hizo una mueca, no quería que Lily se quedara sola en el castillo con unos niñitos y terminando una redacción, que para colmo ya había terminado.

- Mala excusa Lily, si te hubieras quedado callada ayer y no hubieras celebrado por toda la sala común que habías terminado tu redacción te hubiera creído – Lily hizo una media sonrisa y suspiró.

- Sabes porque me quedo – le dijo rápidamente Lily. Su amiga no pudo evitar sonreírle de manera triste.

- Pero… - Sophie no iba a darse por vencida.

- No hay peros Sophie. No. quiero. Ir y punto – Lily se cruzó de brazos indignada.

Su amiga la miró por última vez y se alejó de ella para ir a verse a un espejo. Lily no quería ir por una simple razón: no pensaba ir a un lugar en donde el chico que le gustaba se paseaba con otra chica que no fuera ella. Se sentía fatal, sentía su corazón partido por la mitad. Es que por primera vez pensó que algo podía haber pasado entre ellos, pero lamentablemente no pudo ocurrir.

Recordó lentamente como había sido este año y como las esperanzas nacían. Por fin aquel rubio de ojos grises ya no la veía como una simple chiquilla, por fin había logrado que él confiara en ella como su amiga. Noches enteras en la sala común de Slytherin habían pasado juntos tratando de estudiar y hacer sus deberes y cada noche las conversaciones salían con más fluidez que antes.

Y poco a poco Lily iba pensando que todo salía a la perfección. Ya les habían anunciado la salida de ese fin de semana, el primero del año escolar y Lily estaba emocionada, le preguntaba a Scorpius cada cosa que pudiera, lo quería saber todo, y él con simpleza le respondía sus preguntas. Lily pensaba que podrían ir juntos, que no era necesaria ninguna invitación personal o algo así, porque estaba claro, eran amigos, pero eso no le aseguraba nada. Pero solo faltaba un día, en que Scorpius estuviera solo como para que esa invitación implícita para Lily no existiera. Porque en tan solo una noche todo se podría arruinar, solo faltaba de una estúpida niña como para que los planes de Lily se arruinaran.

Porque aquella niña estúpida tuvo más agallas que Lily para hacerle una simple pregunta, solo tenía que haber preguntado, pero Lily siempre daba las cosas por hechas, pero no era así, debía preguntar, no costaba nada ¿pero que sabía ella que Scorpius iba a decir que sí? Así que de todos modos también él tenía la culpa, pudo haber dicho que no, pero claro… él no se podía negar a los encantos de una chica de su misma clase, porque al fin y al cabo ella solo tenía trece y el quince. Lily era más inmadura, tenía menos experiencia, pero no por eso debió haber dicho que sí.

- Lily – la pelirroja salió de sus pensamientos rápidamente al escuchar que la llamaban.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó ella disgustaba.

- Ya nos vamos – avisó Sophie.

- ¿Y para que avisas? – Sophie la miró herida, no tenía porque descargarse con su amiga por algo que ella no tuvo nada que ver. – Lo siento… quiero decir… Pásala bien – Intentó sonreír, pero no podía, estaba demasiado enojada y triste que ni siquiera se permitía sonreír.

- No importa, solo quería saber si en verdad te vas a quedar ahí.

- ¿Tengo cara de querer moverme? – Su amiga se encogió de hombros – Olvídalo Sophie, solo pásalo bien por mí. Y si Albus o James preguntan por mi diles que me sentía mal o algo así – Su amiga asintió con la cabeza – Y no te olvides de traerme algo de Honeyduckes. – Sophie sonrió en forma de asentimiento y luego de eso cerró la puerta, dejando a una solitaria y triste pelirroja.

- Ashhh… Solo yo me hago estos líos – se dijo para si misma, Lily.

Se movió en su cama tratando de buscar una buena posición para dormir, pero no pudo. Así que bajó a la sala común para ver si encontraba algo de entretención por ahí. Lo dudaba, quien en su sano juicio se quería en Hogwarts, bien… ella era la excepción, si estaba en su juicio, pero su corazón no se encontraba en su mejor estado.

Al llegar a la sala común se quedó parada mirando un sillón, en el cual alguien estaba sentado mirando el fuego. No puedo evitar refregarse los ojos, es que era imposible que estuviera viendo aquello, aquella cabellera rubia no la podía confundir, es que si no fuera, en verdad que estaría ciega. Se acercó a aquel chico con cuidado y lentamente, al llegar a su lado lo miró asombrada.

- ¿Qué haces…? – Lily intentó preguntar algo, pero Scorpius la interrumpió.

- ¿Por qué no bajaste con tus amigas? – preguntó este algo enojado.

- Pues yo… - Lily pensó en buscar en una buena excusa. – Yo… me sentía mal.

- Busca otra excusa Lily – le respondió este enojado.

- En serio… me sentía mal.

- ¿Y porque no has ido a la enfermería? – Scorpius la miraba directamente y Lily no podía evitar sonrojarse.

- Porque no era para tanto – Lily se sentó a su lado – ¿Por qué no has ido tú a Hogsmeade?

- Porque quería saber realmente por qué no bajabas.

- Ya te dije que…

- Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que estás mintiendo – reclamó él. Lily arrugó el ceño.

- No importa porque me he quedado. Tú no deberías estar acá. ¿Y dónde está tu _amiguita_? – Lily lo miró inquisitivamente.

- Con que eso es… - Scorpius sonrió socarronamente.

- ¿A que te refieres con eso? – preguntó Lily nerviosa mientras miraba a Scorpius que la observaba con una sonrisa.

- Estás celosa – Lily abrió la boca.

- ¿Celosa? ¿Yo? - Lily le ponía empeño para poder mentir, pero no muchas veces lo lograba – Solo en tus sueños.

- Pequeña – Scorpius la miró dulcemente – No quiero que vayas a pensar que me he olvidado de ti.

- No pensé eso –mintió Lily.

- Ajá. No te preocupes. Ahora vete a cambiar, te llevaré a Hogsmeade.

- ¿Qué? Pero no puedes. Los carruajes ya se fueron y… - Lily estaba confundida, ¿cómo es que Scorpius la iba a llevar a Hogsmeade?

- Solo vete a cambiar – Lily asintió aun confundida y subió las escaleras rápidamente.

Luego de un momento, la pelirroja volvió a bajar, esta vez mucho más abrigada. Llevaba puestos unos simples jeans con sus botas y una enorme parca arriba, aparte de eso llevaba puesta una bufanda y un gorro negro.

- No estás un poco… ¿abrigada? – preguntó Scorpius mientras la veía.

- No lo creo – respondió ella muy segura. Scorpius sonrió y le tomó la mano. Lily se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada, estaba feliz, ¿por qué arruinar el momento?

Y así salieron de la sala común, tomados de la mano y ambos sonriendo. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Al fin y al cabo todo salió bien, su corazón volvió a componerse, ahora latía con mucha más fuerza y es que Lily no cabía en la felicidad. Todo esto era lo que justamente debió haber pasado desde el comienzo, nada de niñas estúpidas que interrumpen su amistad, nada que los pueda separar, porque estaban feliz, porque ella estaba feliz y porque pasara lo que pasara ella no lo iba a dejar de amar.

* * *

**-Lady Mab-**

* * *


End file.
